Coming Home
by Cecelia817
Summary: A nalu one-shot with slight gruvia. Natsu and Haru (their son) meet Lucy at the train station after her week long solo mission.


**I know, I know. Cece, what are you doing?! You should be writing for THH (The Heartfilia Home) but I ughhhh. I swear I'm working on it but on my trip I wrote this and decided to post it as a way to say, I'm back! I'll be posting the new chapter (chapter 26) soon. Few days maybe. Anyway, until then, I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote!**

 **Those who do not know me and have not read THH, hello! You should read it (it is on my portfolio) and is also nalu. :) Though I suck at writing I'm kind of proud of that one.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The small child locked in between his arms squirmed uncomfortably, itching for escape. Natsu kept a firm grip though, knowing that Haru would be sure to get lost in the train station and then who knows what kind of mess the seven year old would cook up. Natsu leaned down and said quietly in the kid's ear, "What's up, little man?"

Haru pouted lightly, his bright blonde hair sticking up in messy spikes.

"I wanna see mommy," he whined, stomping his foot. He once again tried to wiggle out of his father's arms but Natsu's grip was tight. Natsu ruffled the kids hair, grinning.

"Me too buddy, me too. She should be here any second now," Natsu reassured him. Natsu once again resumed his task of searching the crowd, looking for a certain blonde haired mage. Lucy had only been gone on a mission for barely a week but still, Natsu missed her desperately. As did Haru.

It wasn't the same without her in their small house. His cooking wasn't good for shit and Haru had no problem voicing his opinions about it. And the fact that Haru only really listened to Lucy was not lost on him as he continuously struggled to convince the kid that taking a bath _was_ a good idea and _yes_ it was necessary.

The prospect of having Lucy back to take care of them both was enormously relieving. Natsu proved to not be exactly pro at it. Plus, he just missed her general presence.

"Do you think mom brought us any gifts?" Natsu blinked down at him, distracted from his thoughts. Natsu's face split into a wide grin.

"You bet buddy!" he crowed loudly. A few people in the train station glanced out of the two out of the corner of their eyes but continued on. The two boys were oblivious to this, of course.

"Your mom is the best at giving gifts. I'm sure she'll have brought something back!" Natsu smirked as Haru's eyes widened in awe and anticipation.

He giggled and started bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly, turning around to face the crowd. Sitting on their right was a long train that had arrived only a few minutes ago. Lucy would be getting out at this stop but the flow of humans emerging from the doors was constant and crowded, so they were having a hard time finding her. It was hard to recognize anyone in this mess. Natsu's nose sniffed the air experimentally, searching for her familiar scent, but to no avail. All the scents were mixing together and clogging his nose.

Lucy had decided to go on a solo mission when they realized funds were running low. Normally Natsu would go instead but Lucy had insisted, claiming needed a break from everything and that she had been neglecting her spirits as of late. The job hadn't been too hard, nothing she couldn't handle, but it was still a fighting job. He knew she could handle it easily; Lucy was strong after all. Still, a part of him would always worry about her.

His thoughts briefly flashed to all those years ago when he had watched Lucy die right before his eyes. He quickly shook his head, this was nothing like that. Things were different now, they were different.

Natsu's head perked up when finally a familiar scent entered his nose. Haru had also noticed with his dragon slayer abilities he had inherited from his dad. Haru squirmed even harder now that his quest had a clear target but Natsu still kept his grip.

Haru was known to "accidently" blow things up when he was excited or even start fights with people he had never met before. Natsu didn't want to risk the family's happy reunion with Haru's (and maybe his own) antics.

Natsu searched the crowd that rushed past him until he saw a familiar figure walking towards the two. His heart leapt in his throat when a blonde head came into sight.

Finally letting go of the restless child, Haru darted from his arms and ran straight into Lucy's legs. The blonde let out a gasp of surprise from the sudden attack but it quickly melted into a warm smile. Crouching down she grabbed Haru and pulled him into an embrace. He returned it but quickly pulled away, his eyes practically glowing.

"Mom, did you bring me back any presents?" he asked, jumping on his feet. Lucy blinked in surprise but then let out a small chuckle.

"Where'd you get that idea?" she asked playfully, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Dad!" he answered. "He said you were the best gift giver _ever_."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course," she muttered under her breath. "Speaking of your dad, where is he?" she murmured, but her question was quickly answered when she noticed a pink-headed man standing a few feet away, watching with a gentle smile.

Ruffling Haru's head she stood, ignoring his pout, and advanced towards Natsu. His eyes seemed to devour her in relief, unconsciously taking in her appearance, looking for any injuries.

"Welcome home," he said when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Leaning down he kissed her but before either could get lost in it Lucy pulled away when she felt a small tug on her pants.

Looking down they both watched as Haru looked at them both with furrowed brows. "Mommy, did you really not get me a present?" he whined.

Lucy crouched down and smiled at him in amusement. "Of course I did Haru. I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't bring you back something from my trip, would I?" she asked.

He nodded seriously. "No, no you wouldn't. So what'd you get me?"

"I blame you for this," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Natsu, but he just smirked in response. Reaching into the pocket of the purse slung over her shoulder she pulled out a small package and passed it to Haru's eager hands.

Without much decorum he ripped open the package and falling into his little hands was a bright red dragon key chain with fierce dark eyes staring out at him and plastic fire spewing from the mouth.

Like Natsu, Haru had an obsession with all things related to dragons. Without warning Haru threw his arms around Lucy's neck as he babbled out his thanks. Lucy willingly returned the hung, turning an amused eye to Natsu who still stood slightly behind them.

He flashed a wild grin at her, his sharp canines on full display.

She stuck out her tongue at him. Haru pulled away and said in excitement, "Let's go to the guild! I'm starving. Hurry up!"

And with that Haru darted from her arms and sprinted down the walkway towards the exit. "Haru, don't run!" Lucy shouted after him but it was pointless. He was too far away to hear. Sighing in defeat, she and Natsu made their way after him, both keeping a close eye on his figure.

As they followed Haru, Natsu reached out and grabbed her hand, reveling in the warmth that sat in his stomach that just a simple gesture provided.

"The mission went well?" Natsu asked curiously. He already knew the answer by Lucy's satisfied smirk.

"Those bandits didn't even stand a chance against my spirits and I. It was almost too easy," she gloated. Natsu's grin widened at her cocky behavior. Though it was true, he thought. Lucy really was a strong mage, whether in spirit or physical power.

"How's the guild? Destroy any new buildings lately?" Lucy asked. She was only half joking. Natsu pouted.

"No, it's been pretty calm since Gajeel is out on a mission with Levy and Gray's been boring ever since he asked Juvia out." Lucy froze in her spot and slowly turned to him wide eyed.

"Gray asked Juvia out?" she shrieked loudly. Natsu winced as her high-pitched voice reached his ears. Haru turned back and looked at them curiously but just shrugged and continued his dash for the guild.

"Um yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Is something wrong Lucy?"

Lucy stared at him for a moment before shaking her head in exasperation. "Never mind Natsu, I'll talk to Juvia about it later."

He shrugged. "I don't know what the big deal about it is; Gray's been yapping about doing it for months, it was getting exhausting. Bout time he manned up and did it." Natsu scowled and muttered under his breath, "Ice-brains doesn't deserve Juvia though."

"Hmm? What'd you say, Natsu?" Lucy asked, turning to him. He puffed up his cheeks.

"Nothing." She was about to inquire further when the guild came into sight. Haru stood at the entrance bouncing excitedly on his feet and waving for them to hurry up.

She glanced at Natsu and, on sudden instinct, pressed a small kiss on to his cheek.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
